wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon's Solace
Woodstock Day School II 2013 by Quille Haze. Teaser BWAAAAAH. BWAAAAAH. The airhorn rings loud and clear in the village of Sirenki, and the townsfolk know how to react. Hands fly to pouches on their sides. Thresholds are leapt across, then reinforced. Parents count their children before hunkering down in safe rooms. There they will stay, until they receive the all-clear. As soon as it is confirmed that citizens are off the streets, the Constables sweep through. Their weapons are ready, deadly to both mortal and spiritual foes. It’s more routine than anything; this incursion was caught early, and the Vicar is safe within the Anchorage. They’ll look around, then go back to their barracks and wait for the allclear or for anyone to summon them. That is, until an unholy scream pierces the night air. It’s Peyton’s first patrol, and he glances at Owen, his partner. “Come on kid, just like training,” Owen says, then they stream down the streets in practiced with the other Constables motions towards the noise. It’s towards the very heart of the stronghold, near the Anchorage, not by the docks or the forest where most disturbances come from. Peyton feels sick to his stomach. It's one thing to study swordplay, and another to know that you're about to go up against the forces of darkness set to destroy all human life. These drills were a lot less scary behind sanctified safe walls. By the time the patrols reach the main building, there’s the clash of swords filling the night air. Swords means the demon has managed to get a physical body. They might be fighting one of their own. Peyton retches a bit in his mouth. But the scene that greets them when they turn the corner is even worse: Captain Halle Tuor singlehandedly holding his own against his son, Kevin. The bodies of other patrolmen lie around them, hopefully just unconscious, judging by the lack of blood around them. Peyton freezes for a moment, then uncaps his flask of saltwater. His mind is an incomprehensible wreck of screaming right now, but the muscle-memory of his training kicks in. There’s a high enough concentration of salt that any demon would react. He flings it out and it lands on the two combatants. Captain Tuor continues circling his son and does not notice the water. Kevin’s eyes flash red. “Get the Vicar,” Owen orders, and Peyton runs, with only time to hear Halle say, “Be careful! It’s still my son in there!” as Owen takes out his own sword. The other Constables begin spreading salt, trapping everything. Despite the burn in his legs and lungs, Peyton presses onward. Kevin is maybe one year younger than him. If the Vicar can’t save him.... He doesn’t let himself think about that. Doesn’t let them think about the fact that they swore an oath to protect the town from demons, even if it means driving a sword through their best friend’s chest. The Vicar will be able to fix it. He must. Otherwise, Kevin will join the list of souls they pray for for Redemption. Category:Games